<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рэдрум by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692436">Рэдрум</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания до сих отзываются в Наташе несуществующими фантомными болями в пальцах ног и откуда-то привитыми суевериями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рэдрум</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts">Seli_Creston</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО: в профессиональной среде балерины — едва ли не самые суеверные существа. Чтобы не сглазить успех выступления, они часто плюют через плечо, заходят в раздевалку только с левой ноги. Подарить балерине сирень перед выступлением равно обречь ее на провал. Фик завязан на этих суевериях.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет…»</i>
</p><p>— У нас получится? — тихо спрашивает у Клинта Ванда.</p><p>Тот, — Наташа не видит, но хорошо помнит все его привычки, — тепло улыбается и кивает:</p><p>— Не может не получиться.</p><p>От этой уверенности начинает тошнить. Наташа хмыкает и по привычке трижды сплевывает через плечо.</p><p>Клинт не обращает внимания, а Ванда таращится, будто видит в первый раз. Наташа рассеянно машет рукой, мол, забудь, пустое.</p><p>Забыть получается почти сразу — объект слежки выходит из гостиницы, и начинается самое веселое — игра на живца.</p><p>Наблюдая за происходящим из окна дома напротив, Наташа думает, что Ванда очень смешно двигается на высоких каблуках, ей бы не помешала пара уроков.</p><p>Но явно не от Наташи, из нее чертовски плохой преподаватель, даром, что ученицей была прилежной.</p><p>Наташе не хочется этого вспоминать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>«Печь. Девять. Добросердечный…»</i><p>— Девушки, я не с пустыми руками. Это вам, — у Стива на щеках играет слабый румянец, пока он протягивает Ванде и Наташе по охапке сиреневых веточек.</p><p>Приторный запах кружит голову и раздражает носовые пазухи.</p><p>Наташа понятия не имеет, что Стив делал на Флавер Сити*, но только там он мог достать эти цветы.</p><p>Ванда принимает букет со счастливой и немного неверящей улыбкой, тут же утыкаясь в него лицом, чтобы лучше прочувствовать аромат.</p><p>Наташа сглатывает комок в горле и отступает на шаг.</p><p>— Прости, Кэп, у меня аллергия на цветочную пыльцу. Отдай ребенку, пусть еще порадуется, — кивает она в сторону Ванды и как можно быстрее ретируется прочь из комнаты.</p><p>Во взгляде Стива — Наташа успевает заметить — мелькают обида и недоумение, но ему хватает такта смолчать, что чуть больше месяца назад, в свой день рождения, Наташа преспокойно принимала огромные букеты и радовалась, как девочка, каждому из них. Наташа не готова объясняться сейчас. И, пожалуй, совсем никогда.</p><p>Только не сирень, правда. От ее запаха по коже постоянно пробегает мороз, пробираясь под кожу и мышцы, въедаясь в кости, словно забористая серная кислота.</p><p>Она чувствует едва уловимый шлейф этого аромата целый день.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>«Возвращение на Родину. Один. Грузовой вагон…»</i><p>Наташа собственными глазами однажды наблюдала активацию Зимнего Солдата — этого зрелища, пожалуй, она не пожелала бы даже врагу. Разбудить ото сна машину смерти — плевое дело, а вот перезаписать его начисто, будто кассету с магнитной пленкой, — куда сложнее. Каждое слово чеканилось, казалось вербальной пулей, засаживалось куда-то под ребра… Каково было самому Зимнему, Наташа не хотела знать. Никогда.</p><p>Сейчас все иначе, но остается момент, в котором она совсем немного завидует Барнсу.</p><p>Нет смысла спорить: они все тут сломленные и забинтованные на скорую руку каким-то не особо умелым небесным стариком. У каждого болит, кровит и исходит сукровицей душевная рана. Только чтобы вскрыть ее у Барнса, нужно зачитать внушительный код. Наташин позвоночник ломается с помощью одного словосочетания.</p><p>Давя в себе глупое желание перекреститься, чего не делала уже лет двадцать пять как, Наташа жмурится и резко распахивает глаза. С ослепительной улыбкой она подает руку швейцару, открывшему дверцу машины, и выходит у ресторана, где назначена встреча с очередным клиентом, которого нужно проверить для Щ.И.Т.а. Внутренности скручивает в морской узел при взгляде на изысканную вывеску.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, мэм, — почтительно склоняет голову перед ней администратор. — У вас заказан столик?</p><p>Позвонки выскакивают с положенных им мест, но Наташа и не думает сбегать.</p><p>Она, Наташа Романова, прежде всего — шпион первого класса и незаменимый агент спецслужб. Никто не виноват, что иногда в ней просыпается маленькая, забитая жизнью девочка, попеременно держащая в руках то пистолет, то пуанты. Никто не виноват, что внушенные воспоминания о балетной школе до сих пор отзываются в ней несуществующими фантомными болями в пальцах ног и откуда-то привитыми суевериями. Никто не виноват, что…</p><p>— Да, заказан, — улыбается она. — На имя Натали Рашмен.</p><p>Рассыпаясь в комплиментах, администратор провожает ее до входа в банкетный зал.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в «Рэдрум»**, мисс Рашмен.</p><p>Сейчас Наташе смертельно хочется по щелчку пальца превратиться в Зимнего Солдата, чтобы не было насколько больно.</p><p>Воспоминания о той, далекой, но такой настоящей и пугающей красной комнате превращают суставы в мелкое стеклянное крошево.</p><p>Наташа не перестает улыбаться. Порог она переступает привычно — с левой ноги.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Флавер Сити (Flower City) — фестиваль сирени. Проходит в Рочестере (штат Нью-Йорк), но авторский произвол распространил эту традицию на весь регион.<br/>** Рэдрум (Red Room) — с англ. «красная комната».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>